1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for measuring blood flow. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for measuring blood flow by contacting skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
The blood flow of the skin is related to a thermal equilibrium of a body. When the body feels the heat, the blood flow of the skin may increase so that the heat may be emitted. When the body feels the cold, the blood flow of the skin may decrease so that the radiation of the heat may be prevented. Thus, the thermal equilibrium of the body may be detected by monitoring the blood flow of the skin. The skin blood flow of terminal portions of the body, e.g., fingers, toes, earlobes, etc. may be reacted by the heat and/or the cold more sensitively than other portions of the body. Accordingly, developing a blood flow sensor for measuring a skin blood flow at the terminal portions of the body may lead to developing a system for detecting the thermal equilibrium of the body.
The conventional blood flow sensors are mainly used on a clinical experiment in a hospital and have a large size. Additionally, the blood flow sensors are used after they are fastened to a specific portion of the body by attaching or winding because the blood flow may change according to the contact force between the blood flow sensors and the measured portion. However, fastening the blood flow sensors to the specific portion of the body may cause inconvenience to the user.
Thus, an apparatus and a method for measuring blood flow without errors due to the contact are needed even without fastening the blood sensor to the body.